


An Unexpected Talent

by deangaychester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deangaychester/pseuds/deangaychester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel finally realizes Dean has it bad for him, he discovers a talent no one knew he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So this is my first fanfic for a while, (and my first fanfic on this site) so please forgive me if this is terrible :)

Dean woke up to the familiar smell of eggs and bacon being cooked. His mouth started to water as he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hiya, Sammy" Dean said happily.

"Morning, sunshine" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Almost done?" he asked after giving Sam an annoyed glance.

"Yeah, just waiting for the eggs to finish" Sam replied after giving Dean a once-over. "You should probably go clean up before breakfast" he added. Dean looked at himself in the reflection of a nearby spoon. Rumpled pj's, messy hair and imprints left on his face from his pillow.

"Hmm... you're probably right" he agreed.

"Always am" Sam called after him as he walked out of the kitchen back to his room. When he got there he picked out some clothes, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. After he was done he wandered back to the kitchen to find two very blue eyes looking at him.

"Hello, Dean" Cas said in his very familiar, very gruff voice. Then he handed Dean a steaming plate of eggs and bacon.

"Hey. And thanks" He said with a smile, accepting the plate.

"You're welcome" Cas responded politely. After smiling at Cas again he started to move out of the room toward the dining area.

"I'm going to sit down." Dean said to both Sam and Cas. Sam nodded, picking up the morning paper, and Cas followed him in to the dining room. Dean sat down and Cas took a seat across from him.

"Did you sleep well?" Cas asked, just as Dean shoved a huge forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"mmm" came his muffled reply. Once he swallowed the eggs he tried again, "Yeah, for some reason I've been sleeping a lot better lately" he said. "Actually, ever since you started staying here." Dean added.

"Good, you need your rest." Cas replied.

"Enough talk about me," Dean started, then took another bite of eggs. "What do you do all night? Y'know becuase you can sleep." Dean inquired, genuinely curious.

"Well..." Cas said sheepishly.

"Well what?" Dean asked.

"I usually stand outside your door and wait for you to wake up." Cas admitted with obvious embarrassment. This amused Dean, particulary because he had feelings for Cas, even though he didn't want to admit it.

"Why don't you come in?" Dean said after a long pause.

"I thought you might not like that." Cas said with honesty.

After that, Cas sat quietly and watched Dean take bite after bite of his breakfast. It appalled him how much Dean could eat sometimes. When Dean was done, he started to get up to bring his plate to the sink, but Cas was already there cleaning up after Dean, so he didn't have to do any work.

"Uh, thanks" Dean said to Cas as he took Deans utensils. 

Cas nodded in response as he left the room to go to the kitchen. After that, Dean went to the living room to watch the news, only half paying attention. Every now and then Cas would come into the room to check in on him.

When Dean saw the sunset through one of the windows, he headed back to his room, only  to turn his TV on again and pick out one of the 500 movies Sam had collected. God, he is such a nerd. 

When Dean heard the quiet knock on his door, he paused the movie.

"Come in" he said.

When the door was open about halfway, he started to make out a familiar figure in a trench coat.

"Oh, hey Cas" Dean said with a smile

"Hello, Dean" Cas responded. Shutting the door behind him and taking a seat on the chair next to Deans bed.

"Cas, there's enough room up here for two." Dean said happily.

"Yes, that bed looks quite large" Cas agreed, and hopped onto the bed next to Dean.

Once Cas was settled, Dean resumed the movie. About 15 minutes in, Cas decided to ask Dean a question.

"Dean, may I ask you a question?" Cas inquiried.

"Anything." Dean replied without missing a beat.

"Do you like me?" Cas looked like he honestly didn't know the answer.

"Of course!!! You're my best friend" Dean said meaningfully. Cas looked turned down.

"No, I mean, do you like like me" Cas said with a bit of playfullness. 

It took a moment for Dean to respond, completely shocked by the sudden question. Dean decided he would tell Cas the truth. He owed him that much, didn't he?

"Cas, to be honest, I've got it bad for you." Dean said, whole face turning bright red.

"Really?" Cas looked appalled, but happy.

"Yes." Dean sighed.

"Well I replicate those feelings" Cas said with a smile.

Dean smiled back and took his hand, resuming the movie again.

                                                   *

When the movie finished, Dean laid back on the bed, completely and totally tired. Cas laid back with him and snuggled into Deans side, pulling Dean into his arms. Dean sighed with happiness, everything felt so perfect laying there in Cas' strong grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I'll try to make the next ones longer :)
> 
> Oh, and smut is coming up in the next chapters so stick around haha


End file.
